Royal Court
by IamDragonFury
Summary: A collaboration between BigSlayerGuyMan and IamDragonFury. Some of the princes land themselves in jail after causing a destructive disaster at a Royal Meeting, and they recount their story in court.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Court

Chapter 1

And here we go.

* * *

Marshall Lee entered the Royal Jailhouse to ascertain some incarcerated fellow royals.

"Where are they?" he asked a guard.

"Cell 731." the guard answered.

Marshall sighed deeply and went to find the aforementioned jail cell.

The cell held Prince Gumball, Flame Prince, Breakfast Prince, Jungle Prince, Muscle Prince, Hot Dog Prince, Skeleton Prince, and Lumpy Space Prince.

While all the other princes were sitting around silently, Gumball was hanging onto the cell bars with a pitiful look on his face. Most of them, minus Flame Prince, were still hungover from the night before.

"How did this happen?" PG groaned.

"Some drinking was involved," Flame Prince voiced "words got thrown around, things got outta hand, and in the end we got put in here."

"I have no regrets." Jungle Prince said.

It was then Marshall Lee finally found his way to te cell.

"Well, here's a sight I thought I'd never see." he stated.

Gumball looked up and cringed.

"Are we in trouble?" Breakfast Prince told Flame Prince quietly.

"I don't think we could be in any more trouble than we are now." Flame Prince replied.

"Hey, Marsh," Gumball voiced weakly, "listen...am I grounded?"

"Come back to the Present, man." Marshall responded.

Gumball rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," he groaned, "I'm still a little messed up from last night."

"Yeah," Marshall Lee said, "that wasn't good."

"It did get a little crazy." Flame Prince admitted.

"Crazy?" Marshall replied, "The roof fell in! They are _still_ pulling battered royals out of the rubble as we speak. Lucky for all of you, nobody was killed."

Flame Prince approached the cell bars.

"I would just like to state that for the record," he said, "...it was all Gumball's fault."

"That's a LIE!" Gumball uttered in response.

"_You_ had the explosives." Flame Prince retorted.

"Well _you_ were throwing fire around just like you always do!" Gumball yelled.

"Stop it!" Breakfast Prince cried, "Stop fighting! That's what got us into this, and it's the only reason why I started throwing things in the first place!"

"It didn't help that Jungle Prince and Muscle Prince started punching people and smashing things." Lumpy Space Prince attested.

"LSP," Hot Dog Prince said, "you were slapping people."

"You can't say anything HDP," LSP retorted, "you and Skeleton Prince started biting people!"

"It's true." Skeleton Prince sighed.

"I think you might wanna save the arguing for court," Marshall Lee advised, "the other royals are super _pissed_ and they're gonna wanna know the _whole _story."

"We know." PG and FP said in unison.

"Well, I should probably go now," the Vampire King said, "I'm part of the jury."

"Why?" Gumball asked.

Marshall Lee leaned in closely.

"Because," he affirmed, "I was one of the few royals who did _not _get a concussion."

PG looked toward the ground.

"Got it." he said meekly.

"See ya in twelve hours." Marshall said.

The vampire then left.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Breakfast Prince wondered.

"Community Service," Hot Dog Prince pleaded, looking up with his paws together, "please, please, let it be Community Service. Or probation, I can deal with probation."

"What if they force us into exile?" Skeleton Prince said tensely, "I don't know what we would do then."

"I could deal with that," Lumpy Space Prince said, "I love staying out in the woods."

"I know where I'd go." Flame Prince said, fantasizing about living with Water Princess, should he indeed be exiled.

"Don't worry," Gumball voiced, "it was an accident, they can't do anything too bad to us for a mere accident."

"I wouldn't call it a mere accident," Flame Prince said, "Engagement Ring Prince almost lost an eye to that flying fork."

"Yeah," LSP said meekly, "that was my bad."

* * *

Next, the princes tell their story in court.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Court

Chapter 2

This chapter is the flashback that explains what happened.

This chapter was written by **BigSlayerGuyMan.**

* * *

The princes of Aaa, among a few other prominent royals, were just getting over with a meeting at the Royal Congressional Hall. The princes decided that it was time to have some fun.

Prince Gumball dragged three large barrels in with the help of Peppermint Maid. Two were alcoholic substances, one was explosives - for fireworks, things like that.

Jungle Prince slammed on his chest. "He's got the Royal Chug! Run for it!" He and the other princes Gumball had gathered howled and charged to the barrels.

Gumball held up his hands. "Wait! Be careful, one of these contain explosive materials!" He picked that barrel up, and set it to the side for safety precautions.

LSP brought out his mug, and swooped up a large amount of alcohol into his drink, and started gulping. Others did the same, Muscle Prince and Jungle Prince took turns pouring the other barrel straight into their mouths.

It ran out predictably, though, and Flame Prince turned to Gumball. "Get some more, now!"

Breakfast Prince raised an eyebrow, a little tipsy. "You don't even get hangovers, or even drunk, why do you need more?"

Flame Prince darted his eyes around, and resigned to saying "Sometimes I just want to push bad memories away, you know, just alleviate the stress, alright? Now GET SOME MORE!"

Gumball shrugged and gave an order to Peppermint Maid to cart in the last of the barrels.

The barrels soon arrived and everyone drank more, now getting truly drunk. LSP raised his hand and went for Skeleton Prince's face for the 'fun' of it.

"Grr!" He moaned. He leaned in and snapped at LSP's arm. Hot Dog Prince started chewing on SP's leg bones, and Breakfast Prince threw a glass bottle at them. "Knock it off, no fighting!"

Muscle Prince responded by throwing him a few dozen feet. "Hey!" Breakfast Prince didn't even try to clean himself up. He charged the bigger Prince.

Gumball was watching the others enter their drunken rage when Marshall Lee came in.

"What's going on?" the Vampire King questioned.

"Nothing," Gumball uttered, hiding a full glass behind his back, "we're not doing anything bad."

"Uh huh." Marshall responded, fully aware of the situation at hand.

Flame Prince growled at Gumball. "For the love of all things higher than us, get more!" (you can change that to the curse word if you want, I just don't like typing it in)

Gumball hesitated, he was still as drunk as the others. "We're out, get out of my face!"

Flame Prince eyed the explosives barrel. "Out, hunh?" He went and pushed the lid off, and peered inside. Even the mere aura of Flame Prince's warmth was enough to get a reaction. It exploded, and fireworks went flying everywhere, breaking walls and hitting the ceiling. FP himself toppled down from the knock back.

Angry at being thrown around by explosives, he threw fireballs randomly, and the ceiling started to fall more and people got a little burned.

And that's when the entire roof toppled down on top of everyone. Gumball blacked out, as did many of the others.

* * *

And that is what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Court

Chapter 3

This chapter written by** IamDragonFury**.

* * *

The princes finished telling their story to the other royals in the court, at least the ones who were not part of the mayhem, and the story left them baffled.

"And that's what happened." Prince Gumball said.

The bewildered judges took a moment to think about everything they had just heard.

Grand Master Wizard raised his hand.

"Two things," he asked, "one: Why did you have fireworks inside? Two: Why would you not label the barrels?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Those are some good questions." Breakfast Prince said meekly.

"Shhh!" Gumball hissed.

"I got this." Flame Prince told them quietly.

He then cleared his throat.

"Although I have no answer to the first question, honestly, I wonder that too..." the Fire Prince voiced.

"Flame Prince." Gumball groaned.

"For the second one, the fact of the matter is that even if they were labelled, the catastrophe would not have been prevented." FP went on.

The other royals looked at each other, then back at the princes.

"Why is that?" the Goblin King asked.

"Because..." Flame Prince continued.

"Flame Prince, I swear to Grod..." Gumball growled.

"Gumball _never _reads the labels on anything before he uses it," Flame Prince stated, "true story."

PG twitched and scowled at Flame Prince as the other princes began to respond in agreement, while the Fire Prince nodded confidently. It was clear that this was going to be another one of _those _moments. Gumball was not about to take full blame for what happened.

"While that is _partially_ true, I do have a tendency to overlook labels," Gumball added, "but that is an honest mistake. What's _not_ an honest mistake is somebody, Flame Prince, tossing fire around, indoors, like it's nothing hazardous!"

The royals at the judges' panel looked at each other.

"Oh, come on," Flame Prince responded to Gumball, "it was your job to get the place fireproofed, which brings me back to the "overlooking labels thing", it seems that labels are not the only thing you overlook."

At the jurors' panel, an embarrassed Marshall Lee sank down in his chair.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I know where this is going."

* * *

More later.


	4. Chapter 4

Royal Court

Chapter 4

Written By: **Bigslayerguyman**

* * *

Gumball fired back another defensive line of speech. "How was I supposed to know that YOU would burn my Palace down? Oh wait, you're ALWAYS doing stuff like that, aren't YOU?"

Flame Prince stood up from his seat, his hand propped on his table. "It's not my fault that everythings perfect in your little world, with sugar and candy where nothing bad ever happens, bad things don't exist- until it's too late."

Bubba darted his eyes to the side. "...Um, says the boy that spent most of his life in a lamp, no contact with the world!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT WOULD THAT BE?" Flame Prince countered.

The judge slammed his gavel down. "Order! Order in the court!"

Prince Gumball's mouth closed abruptly as the Judge's cry rang out. Muscle Prince slammed his hand as well, and when everyone looked at him, he shrugged and said, "What? He did it too."

Flame Prince coughed and sat back down, as did the Candy Royal.

The Judge went on. "I think we've seen enough. You're both irresponsible, irrational young men, who despite their royal status, have no sense of responsibility. That goes for the rest of you too."

The Jury mumbled from their corner, as a trickle of sweat went down Gumball's head. Flame Prince's face showed no emotion, though his eyes seemed brighter than usual.

"Therefore, I think we should leave it to the jury to develop a special sort of punishment- one that'll ensure this doesn't happen again for a long time."

Lumpy Space Prince protested. "What? You can't do that, my lumps weren't made for jailtime, Prison ain't ready for these lumps yet!"

"I didn't say you were going to Prison, Lumpy Space." the Judge sighed.

"Oh." LSP replied.

Flame Prince beckoned Gumball to his side while the jury continued to murmur among themselves. "This is your fault Bubba, it's hanging on your head. The other princes aren't going to be 'happy' with you, once we're out of this."

"Wait to kill me after we're sentenced, you idiot!"

Flame Prince's body flared, the room a few degrees higher. Before any serious damage could occur, however,

"We've reached a decision, your honor!" Ms. Pig announced.

"Yes?" The Judge inquired.

"We sentence them to house arrest!" Ms. Pig informed.

The princes let out a relieved sigh, happy that it wasn't worse.

"... Except for Prince Gumball and Flame Prince, who are sentenced together in the Candy Palace!" Ms. Pig added.

"WHAT?" said princes responded in unison, "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"Perhaps in this time you two will learn how to interact civilly with one another," the Judge said, "thus avoiding another situation like _this_."

"And just how long is this sentence supposed to last?" Flame Prince asked.

The judges spoke amongst each other for a moment.

"It ends when we say it ends." the first judge said.

He then brought the gavel down, making the sentence final.

"Oh...my...Grod." Flame Prince groaned.

Prince Gumball, still frazzled by the idea, looked over at Marshall Lee.

"Sssoooorrryyyy." Marshall whispered.

* * *

And there it is.

More eventually.


End file.
